


All the Colours

by shallowness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Great British Sewing Bee RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: An unforgettable transformation challenge.





	All the Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously these real people did not do this. This is for fun, not profit.
> 
> Written for the prompt: Any, any, "Was it really necessary to use every color?" at comment-fic. Spoilers for this past season of Sewing Bee.

The judges know something's up when Joe, no doubt prompted by a producer, hands them each a pair of sunglasses as soon as they come in through their door. The camera catches Patrick's quizzical look, and Esme's exasperated one as she points to her glasses. The message is clear: there's no way she can wear sunglasses over them, and she needs to be able to see to do her job.

Joe shrugs, and says. 'I did my best' to both producers and watching public. One of the contestants cackles at their desk.

The presenter steps aside so that the judges see the mannequins lined up for them, dressed in the results of the transformation challenge. Both blanch at the garment in the middle of the row.

"Was it really necessary to use every colour?" Patrick demands. Esme lifts up the closed sunglasses like opera glasses or a raft for her eyes.

Luna Lovegood, this year's most eccentric contestant, shrugs. Yes, it was necessary, and the challenge was to use cut-offs from the competition so far.

Draco has only used the materials of the people he thinks are going to be in the final, but the effect is less than inspiring. Hermione gets criticised, but this is always her weakest round with no pattern to follow, while Lavendar’s last-minute ruffle gets slated.

But wearing the sunglasses, Patrick peers at Luna’s work. Nobody can read his face. He straightens up and says, ‘Incipient migraine aside, this is really well sewn.’

‘Yes, and look at the asymmetry. It’s just the colour matching that’s the issue,’ Esme says and moves on to yet another dress robe – this year’s lot’s favourite outfit.


End file.
